


Fish Friends

by echoing_winds



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Game(s), young sorey/mikleo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoing_winds/pseuds/echoing_winds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Mikleo and Sorey want to catch a fish, but it's not as easy as they thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish Friends

"Where is it?"  
  
With a small pout, Sorey looked up from the small pool he was staring into and straight at Mikleo who stretched his legs from kneeling for what felt like an eternity to the boys. The seraph looked just as disappointed as he felt.  
  
"No fish here," the white-haired muttered.  
  
The two boys had been waiting by the pool near the houses all day, watching the shallow water in hopes of finally seeing a fish. Ever since the older seraphim had brought back a fish or two, a rare and delicious meal, from outside the village, it had sparked interest and fascination in the boys. Especially Mikleo, being a water seraph himself, was amazed, and so they had decided to catch one themselves. To prove that they were not children anymore, but old enough to accompany the seraphim outside Elysia.  
  
No success, though. The only thing they actually caught was a fly almost drowning if Sorey hadn't saved it.  
  
The brunet leaned back, hugging his knees. "There isn't any other pool in Elysia! If we can't fish here, we will never find them..." And they were far too young to leave Elysia, the other seraphim had scolded them, when caught sneaking out. But they weren't babies anymore! Sorey was already six years old! Besides, if they stayed together, nothing could ever harm them. They would always look after each other.  
  
"Do you think they will let us come with them when they go out?" Mikleo asked but he didn't sound convinced. Every time they asked, they would always get the same frustrating answer, "Wait till you're older."  
Above them, the sun was shining brightly. Small, white tufts of clouds lazily dragged across the blue sky. A gentle breeze ruffled Sorey's hair, warm and pleasant, too gentle to stir the water's surface. Not far from them, he could spot two seraphim, their heads close together in conversation, only occasionally glancing at the boys with smiles on their faces. Mason walked past them and waved at them, carrying a small prickleboar over his shoulders. That must be today's lunch, Sorey guessed and licked his lips, suddenly feeling hungry.  
  
Getting to his feet, the brunet stretched. "First at Gramps' house gets first pick!" He called over his shoulder, grinning, as he started running.  
  
Behind him, Mikleo complained, running after him, "Hey, that's unfair!"  
  
Sorey heard Mikleo getting closer and ran as fast as he could, breathing through his mouth to provide his body with the much needed oxygen. His feet hit grass and once he almost tripped over a stone, but he managed not to fall. Already seeing Gramps' house, he stretched out his hand. Just a little closer. _Almost...!  
_  
Suddenly, the grass under his feet was soaked in water and he almost slipped, letting out a surprised yelp, as he tried to steady his footing. He almost fell, but managed to catch himself. Trying to calm his fluttering heart, he took a deep breath.  
  
Mikleo ran past him, sticking his tongue out, and touched the wall. "I win," he announced triumphantly, though out of breath.  
  
Sorey carefully walked around the slippery grass and caught up to his friend, still panting from running. "You cheated!"  
  
But the seraph only shrugged. "Only because you cheated first. We're even now." He let Sorey enter the house first.  
  
Inside, Gramps was not there, only Mason preparing lunch. Mikleo sat down, watching him, while Sorey fumbled for the Celestial Records among the other things on the shelf. It should be here somewhere. Just where he found it yesterday evening when they last read it.  
  
_There!_ He grabbed it and sat down next to Mikleo, placing the book in his lap. The water seraph's attention was immediately drawn to the book. Sorey searched for the page they had stopped at - without a bookmark, because when they had fallen asleep, Gramps had forgotten to mark the open page and Sorey didn't remember which page had been their last to read. It was something about Pendrago, a city in Rolance.  
  
"The church!" Mikleo suddenly exclaimed. Right, they had last read about the shrine church in Pendrago.  
  
A smile crossed the boys' faces as Sorey found the page and they continued reading, excitedly pointing at the illustration on the following page. One day, Sorey promised, they would visit it. One day...  
  
"What does that word mean?" Mikleo asked, his body leaning against Sorey's, as the boys sat huddled close together on the wooden floor. His eyebrows were furrowed together in concentration as if he tried to remember if he had stumbled across the word before.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
He pointed at it.  
  
Sorey slowly read the word first, then the whole sentence. "Weddings... Even in times of old, people would travel across the continent of Glenwood to unite under the Great Five's blessing and hold weddings in the shrine church of Pendrago..." He shook his head. He didn't know. Then he got an idea. "Hey Mason?"  
  
The older seraph looked up from the meat he was cooking, a little surprised as if Sorey's voice had ripped him out of thoughts. "Huh, what's wrong?"  
  
"What is a wedding?"  
  
Not only did it frustrate Sorey when the seraph wouldn't explain it, but when Mason also broke out into laughter. Sorey didn't find it funny and from the look on his face, Mikleo didn't either. What was worst, though, was when Mason said, "I'll tell you when you're older." Then a smirk crept on his face. "Although ... if you keep up like this, we might even have to hold one for you two."  
  


* * *

  
They only put the book aside when Mason had finished preparing lunch, the flames in the small fireplace dancing beautifully. The word already long forgotten, especially when Sorey's stomach growled, the two boys started eating. Prickleboar meat and some vegetables. Despite winning their little race, Mikleo even let Sorey have first pick. Mason still watched over them, but didn't eat anything himself. Sorey remembered that seraphim didn't need to eat like humans, but they had explained him that sometimes they did like tasting food or simply eating together with him. It made him happy because they were all a big family.  
After eating, both boys thanked Mason for the meal and quickly ran off again to the pool. Maybe a fish had gotten in there by now. It couldn't be that difficult to find one, could it?  
  
But it was that difficult. Mikleo grumbled frustratedly and kicked at some small stone, sending it rolling away. Sorey frowned, wondering. What were they doing wrong? They had watched the pool for a long time, only during their break had they left it out of sight, yet not a single fish could be seen.  
  
"Maybe it's not enough water?" Sorey wondered and turned to his friend. "Mikleo, fill the pool with more water!"  
  
The water seraph blinked at him. "It could be too shallow for them..." he agreed and concentrated, then the pool filled with more water. However, the pool itself wasn't very deep either and so, most of the water poured over the pool's edge, watering the surrounding grass. So that wouldn't work either.  
  
Mikleo sighed. "Do you have another great plan?"  
  
Sorey shook his head. "I thought this would work."  
  


* * *

  
The next morning an excited squeal woke Sorey. Drowsily, he rubbed his eyes and grumbled when he felt someone tug at his sleeves.  
  
"Wake up, Sorey! Look at this!" Mikleo shook his shoulder, when the boy wouldn't get up.  
  
The brunet raised his head and looked around, blinking in confusion. They were still in Gramps' house. Next to them lay the Celestial Records and a untidily tossed up pillow revealed where Mikleo had slept. It was all the same as before.  
  
Mikleo grabbed his hand and led him into the next room, a wide smile on his face. Sorey yawned and wanted to go back to sleep. It must still be early, he thought.  
  
All exhaustion left his body when the boy noticed the reason for Mikleo's excitement. Gramps held a bowl filled with water in his hands. Inside, a small orange-and-white fish swam around.  
  
"A fish!" Sorey squealed happily and stared right into the bowl, his face beaming. He couldn't believe it. Their very own fish!  
  
"Thank you, Gramps!" Both boys said in unison, their eyes, green and violet, fixed on the fish.  
  
Gramps laughed. "You need to take good care of it or it might die. You need to feed it and change the water every once in a while." He told the boys and handed the bowl over. They carried it carefully outside and walked over to their favorite spot very slowly. From now on, they would do everything together with their new friend.   
  


* * *

  
"Hey Mikleo?" Sorey asked after a while of lazily basking in the sun next to his friend and the bowl. The grass underneath him felt warm and soft and he hummed happily.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
He rolled on his side, probbed on his elbow. "Can you understand him?" When Mikleo only stared at him in confusion, he explained, "Well, you are a _water_ seraph and a fish lives in water!"  
  
Mikleo frowned. "I'm no fish! I can't understand him."  
  
"Too bad. I really want to know what he can tell us." He sighed. "About everywhere he has been. Every stream and sea in the world!"  
  
The seraph's violet eyes lightened up. "He could've travelled the whole world before he came here!"  
  
Sorey sat up in excitement. "He's an explorer like us!" He realized. Not only did Gramps bring them a fish, but the coolest fish in the whole world. This was the best day ever! Spending time with his two best friends was the greatest thing to do and Sorey hoped deep in his heart that things would always stay like this. And tomorrow, he would ask Gramps about that 'wedding'. Mason had said that it might be something for Sorey and Mikleo, so he really wanted to know more about it. Then he could surprise Mikleo with a wedding and show him that he liked him very much. After all, they were best friends and would always be best friends!

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two dorks so much. They'll be the end of me


End file.
